Nephilim (Grace's lore)
Nephilim are beings created as a result of a human and an angel reproducing. Over time there has been many, at least a hundred, however they have been hunted by angels as "abomintaions" to near extinction over the years and few if any regular ones live. There is one known more powerful nephilim, Ledan, however he's considered different as a nephilim tends to be the child of a regular angel (seraph) or cupids as opposed to an archangel. Nephilim begin their lives as seemingly ordinary human children and build up their powers inherited angelic parents' powers over time. This is because as they grow, their grace strengthens too. It is possible for nephilim to reproduce, this means that they can have offspring which also possess similar, though usuaully lesser, powers to them. This would create a 'half' or 'part' nephilim, depending how far down in the line it goes, until eventually the line becomes human (occasionally with a flare up of powers in the form of psychics or "natural witches"). History Hunting of Nephilim During the ages angels have hunted nephilim, this is due to the fact god supposedly said that any being not created by him was considered an abomination. The the union between humans and angels was also forbidden, which gave futher creedence to this idea. These two factors led to the belief that hunting down any nephilim, and thus archnephilim, was what god would have wanted: to eradicate them. While there were initially only a few nephilim, during the late BC years there was a rise in the birth of regular nephilim, and with them there was a rise in the amount of angels sent to hunt them. It was heaven's intent to "purge" the earth once and for all. During this time, nephilim basically could not stay in the same place without an angel eventually finding them, fighting them, and killing them if they were able. While the archnephilim were already on the move, it was still risky. Any angel could detect them if they knew what they were looking for and they'd have very little to do to protect themselves, thus they needed a way to hide from them. At this point Ledan had every reason to believe any angel could kill him. Thyrvï, Ledan's mother, and the former lover of Jophiel told them of a sigil the archangel had told her about in case she'd need it that would prevent angels from sensing the part of them with a grace-like element, thus making them seem like normal humans. These were fairly easy to make once they knew how to draw them. Ledan and his daughter did their best to give them out to any other nephilim that might have needed them, this brought back angels' ability to capture and therefore kill nephilim dramatically. While obviously, not all nephilim were lucky enough to be found and given the sigils, the ones who were now had the advantage. While angels could still easily track down those nephilim who were unprotected, other methods on heaven's side had to be devised for those few who were. This led to angels posing as nepilim they'd killed on occasion to try and draw out other nephilim who may want to help them, this led to the death of Mæja in 77BC. The identity of the angel who killed her is as of yet unknown. By the early AD years there was believed to be no nephilim left, while untrue, it's unknown how many survived the hunting by angels, Ledan goes as far to believe only ''he ''survived. It's not known Ledan is correct, however, as other nephilim in other places may have devised other ways to hide their nature from angels, or may have had knowledge of the sigil as well. Nephilim After the "Purge" Some nephilim were also born after this purge, though far more rarely than even before the surge n the late BC years, as angels never stopped falling. While the phenonenon became far more rare, there were seveal nephilim created after this point. Ledan, when he could find them, continued his and his daughter's work to protect them, though he hasn't been as succesful as he'd like. His upper hand being the son of an archangel was clearly part of the issue. Walden Twins Jane Greene Appearence & Properties Skills & Abilities Weaknesses Full Part Trivia Category:Lore Category:Fantasy Lore Category:Supernatural Lore Category:Grace01121922 Category:Nephilim